Happy Birthday, Ichigo!
by That Slightly Insane Chick
Summary: Rukia decides to give Ichigo a Birthday present. Lemon. One-shot


**Happy Birthday, Ichigo! TheGirlWhoHangsOutWithGuys**

 **(A/N) I know that it's not Ichigo's birthday, but I felt like writing a one-shot IchiRuki lemon and first thing that popped into my head was the word 'birthday'. That is why a lemon is now being written. Please review! I am still sad that I don't own Bleach. First lemon, and first third person point of view, please be nice.**

 _We fall in love by chance,_

 _We stay in love by choice._

 _~Unknown~_

He killed the final hollow easily and grumbled something about working on his birthday. His permanent scowl ever present and slightly sweaty, he returned home to get Kon out of his body.

He returned home and kicked Kon out of his body and back into the stuffed animal. Kon mumbled something about Ichigo being rude, but didn't say it very loud. Ichigo let it slide mostly because he was as exhausted as one person could be. He fell on his bed on his stomach and turned his bedside light off. Not caring that it was his sixteenth birthday or not.

He was almost asleep when he heard the door creak open. It didn't pay it any mind and continued to try to sleep. Then the lights flicked on and he groaned out of annoyance. He grabbed his pillow and covered his head with it. He could sense that it was Rukia's spiritual pressure. "What do you want...?" He said, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

"Happy birthday, Ichigo," she said in a soft voice.

"Yeah, thanks," He said pulling the pillow down more on his head. He felt a pressure on the bed and lifted the pillow just enough to see and he saw Rukia sitting on the edge of his bed. "Let me sleep." He groaned.

"No," She said getting up and locking the door. She sat back down on the edge of his bed and yanked his pillow off of his head. "Get up."

He glared at her. She ignored him and straddled his lower back. Ichigo blushed slightly, "What are you doing?"

"Happy birthday," She said again and rubbed her hands up and down his back, trying to get him to relax. "I'm gonna give you your birthday gift. Now relax some."

"Why are you doing this?"

"How about you stop asking questions? I already said why." She started to put pressure where her hands were giving him a back massage. He almost moaned at it.

OoOoOoOoO

Rukia didn't notice that every time she massaged up around his shoulders that her crotch ground against his back slightly, but Ichigo was fully aware and so was his hardening member. He almost couldn't stand it anymore. "Rukia, can you please get off of me?" he asked trying to keep his voice as neutral and steady sounding as he could.

"Alright," she got off of his back and was about to get off of his bed when she felt an arm wrap around her waist, and within a second of that she was pulled under Ichigo and he hovered over her. "I-Ichigo, W-what are you d-doing?" She asked her voice shaky.

He pressed his hips into her for her to feel his erection. "Be more aware of what you do." She blushed brightly and looked into Ichigo's eyes to see them glazed over by lust. He leaned down and started to suck on the spot where her shoulder and neck meet. He bit it gently and left a bite mark almost as if he was marking her as his.

She gasped at the small pain that Ichigo caused. She lifted his head and pressed her lips to his. He smirked knowing that she was fine with what was going to happen. Ichigo licked at the seam of her lips begging for entrance. She opened her mouth, but to his surprise she darted her tongue into his mouth.

She explored his well-toned body with her hands and explored his mouth with her tongue to only begin a war with his. She felt one of his hands slide up her side and grab her breast softly causing her to gasp and the battle went into her mouth.

He started to massage her breast roughly as he grew harder. She moaned into his mouth and let him win the battle of dominance in their mouths. He pulled away from the kiss and almost ripped Rukia's shirt off of her small frame. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head while he kissed her neck roughly and moved down kissing just above her bra. He took his hand off of her wrists and unclipped the bra in the front letting it fall open.

He held her wrists above her head again and started to kiss and suck her breasts, avoiding the nipples. He heard a whimper from Rukia and smiled. He left hickies all over her chest. He sat up and took his shirt and pants off, leaving him in his boxers; his erection visible. Rukia took off her bra completely and took her shorts and panties off leaving her completely naked on Ichigo's bed. He smiled and kissed her softly, prying her mouth open and massaged her tongue with his.

He started to take his boxers off and Rukia started to help him. Once his boxers were off he instantly penetrated her.

OoOoOoOoO

The after math of sex still glowed on their bodies. Rukia had curled up by the side of Ichigo and he had one of his arms wrapped around her shoulders. They both smiled at each other.

"That was definitely a better birthday present than a back massage." Rukia slapped his chest.

"Knock it off, Baka."


End file.
